the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric the Typhlosion
Eric the Typhlosion '''is the main protagonist of ''Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.'' He made his Chronology debut in Point Zero. Canon A normal human for most of his life before turning 16, Eric was suddenly whisked away to the Pokemon world one night and turned into a Cyndaquil in order to save it from an Eldritch Abomination birthed from the culmination of all negative emotions... twice. After a quarrel between the forces of Palkia and Dialga left Eric and hundreds of other Pokemon in existential limbo and in a foreign universe, the human-turned-Typhlosion became an explorer of the exoverse with a little help of the guilt-ridden legendaries. His adventures, however, came to an abrupt crawl after he contracted a strange illness that left him fragile and bedridden. During his search of a cure, he was dragged into Point Zero's events, once again plunged into a brand new universe without his consent. Luckily, this clash of characters may be the one chance he gets at ridding of his sickness. Pre-Chronology Eric was in his home universe attempting to find a cure just prior to the events of Chronology. He disappeared during an expedition to meet with his close ally Jirachi, who the Typhlosion assumed would be able to return him to a healthy condition. Plot Involvement '''Point Zero Eric was mainly involved in the plot of the event in the later half, having been deathly ill for the majority of it. He helped fight Zant and would generally try to help out when and where he could, but that was about all he could do. Enter the Cosmos Once again, Eric had minimal involvement within the roleplay's plot, with the only notable moment being when he almost died at the hands of Bowser mid-way through. Besides that, though, he had minimal involvement and little to no impact on the plot. Epilogue(s Point Zero At the end of the ordeal, Eric agreed to stay behind with S.H.I.E.L.D., out of fear of not only Zant possibly attacking his world, but also because he figured that if he stayed with the organization, then he could find a cure for his disease, as the likelihood of him finding one across the multiverse was stronger than him finding one back home. Character Relationships * Julia Thani ''- An Espeon from 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 'who debuted in ''Enter the Cosmos. Julia Thani is Eric's guildmaster and one of the few characters of the series he met before Point Zero. Eric is usually the main source of Julia's frustration at the guild due to both his occasional carelessness and his habit of getting too attached. However, the Typhlosion highly respects his guildmaster and follows her without question. Rumors of a love interest in her have been passed around the Thani Guild, but upon being questioned, Eric adamantly denies this. * Trivia * The most commonly used picture of Eric (also shown above) was drawn by Pokefarm Q user Milkåmel. Their profile on the site can be found here. * Eric can either be a very convincing liar or more transparent than glass. * He has, at certain times, an easily woundable pride. Not getting noticed is usually enough to get him to mope. * Eric is ambidextrous. * Tofu delivery was his job during his young adult years. Ironically, he does not like the taste of tofu. * Eric has an emotional attachment to his red tie. Obtained during his time as a detective, it serves as a memory of one of his closest friends and first ever love interest. He secretly has a closet full of identical replacements should it get destroyed. * His main hobbies are baking, drawing, and writing. * Eric usually enjoys being sick. Just not with a life threatening illness. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Point Zero Category:Enter the Cosmos Category:The Cape Category:Digital Disaster Category:Multiverse Protection Foundation